Stitch-Man
Stitch-Man is a 2002 American superhero film directed by Sam Raimi, based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name and the first film in the Stitch-Man trilogy. The film stars Stitch as Peter Parker, a high school alien living in New York City, who turns to crimefighting as Stitch-Man after developing spider-like super powers, Angel as Peter's love interest Mary Jane Watson, Gantu as Norman Osborn, the secret identity of his foe Green Goblin, David and Nani as Aunt May and Uncle Ben and Reuben as Peter's best friend Harry Osborn. Stitch-Man premiered in the Philippines on April 30, 2002 and had its general release in the United States on May 3, 2002. It became a critical and financial success: it was the first film to reach $100 million in a single weekend, and became the most successful film based on a comic book. With $821.7 million worldwide, it was 2002's third-highest-grossing film and is the 56th-highest-grossing film of all time (seventh at the time of release). The film competed at the 75th Academy Awards ceremony for Best Visual Effects and Best Sound. The film is credited for redefining the modern superhero genre, as well as the summer blockbuster and due to its success it was followed by two sequels: Stitch-Man 2 (2004) and Stitch-Man 3 (2007). Plot High-school senior Peter Parker (Stitch) lives with his Aunt May (Nani) and Uncle Ben (David) and is a school outcast. On a school field trip, he visits a genetics laboratory with his friend Harry Osborn (Reuben) and his love interest, Mary Jane Watson (Angel). There, Peter is bitten by a genetically engineered "super spider." Shortly after arriving home, he becomes unconscious. Meanwhile, Harry's father, scientist Norman Osborn (Gantu), owner of Oscorp, is trying to secure an important military contract. He experiments on himself with an unstable performance-enhancing chemical. After absorbing the chemical, he goes insane and kills his assistant. The next morning, Peter finds that he is no longer near-sighted and his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique. At school, he finds that his body can produce webs and his quickened reflexes let him avoid injury during a confrontation with Flash Thompson (Sparky). Peter discovers that he has developed superhuman speed, strength, the ability to stick to surfaces and a heightened ability to sense danger. Brushing off Ben's advice that "with great power comes great responsibility", Peter thinks of impressing Mary Jane with a car. So, he enters an underground fighting tournament and wins his first match, but the promoter cheats him out of his money. When a thief suddenly raids the promoter's office, Peter allows him to escape. Moments later, he discovers that Ben was carjacked and killed. Then, Peter pursues and confronts the carjacker, only to realize that it was the thief he let escape. After Peter disarms him, the carjacker flees but dies in the process. Meanwhile, a crazed Norman interrupts a military experiment by Oscorp's corporate rival and kills several scientists and the military's General Slocum. Upon graduating, Peter begins using his abilities to fight injustice, donning a costume and the persona of Stitch-Man. J. Jonah Jameson, a newspaper company headmaster hires Peter as a freelance photographer since he is the only person providing clear images of Spider-Man. Norman, upon learning Oscorp's board members plan to force him out and sell the company, assassinates them at the World Unity Fair. Jameson quickly dubs the mysterious killer the Green Goblin. Norman offers Peter a place at his side, but Peter refuses. They fight, and Peter is wounded. At Thanksgiving dinner, May invites Mary Jane, Harry and Norman. During the dinner, Norman sees the wound and realizes Peter's identity. Shortly after he leaves, Norman attacks, and hospitalizes May. Mary Jane admits that she was infatuated with Stitch-Man who has rescued her on numerous occasions and asks Peter whether Stitch-Man ever asked about her. Harry, who is dating Mary Jane, arrives and presumes that she has feelings for Peter after seeing them hold hands. Devastated, Harry tells his father that Peter loves Mary Jane, unintentionally revealing Stitch-Man's biggest weakness. Norman holds Mary Jane and a Roosevelt Island Tram car full of children hostage alongside the Queensboro Bridge. He forces Peter to choose whom he wants to save and drops Mary Jane and the children. Peter saves both Mary Jane and the tram car, while Norman is pelted by civilians who side with Stitch-Man. Norman then grabs Peter and throws him into an abandoned building where Peter is brutally beaten by him. When Norman boasts about how he will later kill Mary Jane, an enraged Peter overpowers Norman. Norman reveals himself to Peter, who stops attacking. He begs for forgiveness, but at the same time controls his glider to impale his foe. Sensing the attack, Peter dodges, and the glider impales Norman. As he dies, Norman begs Peter not to tell Harry of Norman's identity. Then, Peter takes Norman's body back to his house. Harry arrives to find a costumed Peter standing over his father's body. He seizes a gun, intent on shooting Peter, but Peter escapes and hides Norman's equipment. At Norman's funeral, Harry swears vengeance toward Stitch-Man whom he deems responsible for his father's death and asserts that Peter is all the family he has left. Mary Jane confesses to Peter that she was in love with him. Peter, however, feels that he must protect her from the unwanted attention of his enemies. He hides his true feelings and tells Mary Jane that they can only be friends. As Peter leaves the funeral, he recalls Ben's words and accepts his new responsibility as Stitch-Man. Gallery Category:Lilo and Stitch Characters Category:Superheroes Movies